Crusaders Of Love (IzuOcha FanFic)
by shadedjetgreen720
Summary: Follow the Adventures of Izuku And Ochako as they develope feelings for one another and go through life to become heros with heart breaks loss and happy fluff
1. Chapter 1: The Quirk And The Quirkless

Izukus POV

Growing up ive come to the realization that no one is created equal. Some have the blessing of being born with amazing quirks such as my childhood "friend" Kacchan (KatsukiBakugo). Atleast i thought he was. Once i found out i had no chance of ever developing a quirk he along with most of my class mates would make fun of my quirkless status.

"Deku" is what he calls me as to him it means useless just like i am with out a quirk. While everyone in my preschool goes along with his bully antics there is someone who actually acknowledges me. Truth be told she wouldnt quite well bully me nor would she get near me. Probably cause she doesnt want to end up in problems by being associated by me.

Ochakos POV

I Start to see that Katsuki Kid again bullying that poor Green haired boy. Im really getting fed up with his actions towards him. Its bad enough he doesnt have a quirk let alone any friends. I want to talk to him and get to know him better but im so shy i dont want him to accidentaly think ima bully him too. I start walking with the others to go play and i see katsuki about to use his quirk on the green hair boy.

Bakugos POV

"HERES YOUR DAILY DOES OFF BUTT WHOOPPING DEKU. STOP BEING AN ANNOYING KID AND GIVE UP ON DREAMING TO BE A HERO. DONT YOU GET IT DEKU YOURE USELESS YOULL ONLY BE A LOSER."

Izukus POV

"I am not a l-lose-er Kacchan I-i-i w-will be a hero." Just as i was about yo get my self handed to the hands of kacchan i see that brunette girl walk up to kacchan and use her quirk to make him what seems lose his gravity and he starts floating.

Ochakos POV

"HEY! You leave him alone!! Ive had enough of seeing you bully him!!" And with that statement i had that Katsuki kid floaring begging to be brought down

"HEY BRING ME DOWN YOU DUMB GIRL"

He said to which i replied"AS YOU WISH" BAM! He fell down and decided to come marching towards me when a teacher had seen what happen and pulled him away from me and the green haired boy.

Izukus POV

Wow i really cant believe that just happened someone actually stood up for me. The fact that it was that girl with her coconut eyes had manages to stand up to Kacchan and even get him introuble was amazing to me."T-thanks i-im sorry i caused you any trouble..." i said "dont be sorry, ive just had enough of that guy always treating you this way." She replied "im Ochako Uraraka! Finally nice to talk to you!" She replied with such a bright smile i was shocked to hear she was happy to talk to me even tho i was quirkless. "R-really? Youve been wanting to talk to me? B-but why?" I had asked " well silly i cant tell you why till i know your name!" She said giggling. I had mentally faced palm myself as to not even introduce myself! Stupid stupid stupid i though to myself. "W-well M-my names Izuku Midoriya".

Ochakos POV

Boy he sure does stutter alot but i can see why when he hasnt really been so social. "Nice to meet you Izuku! But as to why i wanted to talk to you its because you had seemed so friendly. Plus its so inspiring to see you go through all of this bullying and still have the dream of being a hero. To me that says how much confidence and strength you have." As i had given praise to the new green haired friend he seem to get a bright crimson shade of red on his face as tho hes never heard those words before. "By the way Deku doesnt always have to mean useless i actually think its a good name and has the meaning of never giving up! Something a hero wouldnt do!"

Izukuzs POV

This girl i just met really has alot of faith in me even if i am quirkless its making me feel so happy to have someone like this for once "Well if thats so then Deku it is!"i shout not controlling my voice to my new friend. From that day forward the name of deku had a different meaning then the one Kacchan had gave it thanks to that brown haird girl things were looking up for the better.

Ochakos POV

TIME SKIP

Its been 10 years since me and deku had that friendly encounter we've become the best of friends since them even tho at times i feel butterflies in my stomach when i talk to him but none the less were getting ready to start our UA entrence exams although for the last year or so Deku's been off. Like something isnt right ive grown to worry about him and care deeply for his well being. I decided i would follow him after school as i had asked to hang out with him but he had declined without any reason and as soon as the class bell rang dashed off.

Izukus POV

This past year alot has been changing. The fight with a sludge villain had changed and shapped my reality in more ways then one. All Might my idol had bestowed upon me his quirk. After showing my will of wanting yo save Kacchan with or without a quirk. The past year ive been cleaning up the Dagobah municipal beach as part of my body training to become the perfect vessel for One For All. Ive been so busy i havent had the time to hang out with Ochako and i feel like shes worrying alot about me. One day i had denyed her the chance to hang out seeing as were super close i hated saying no to her since i really cherished and love every moment im with her. Ive grown to realize ive had a huge crush on her since she stood up to Kacchan that day. As the day went by school had finally ended and i ran out to go do my daily training with All Might. As i got there i felt as if someone was following but i dismissed the thought of it. As i got closer to the beach to meet All Might i quickly changed to my work out gear and began training.

Ochakos POV

WOW! IS DEKU CLEANING UP THE WHOLE BEACH BY HIMSELF?! I thought to myself i know its wrong to invade his private life but i had to know why hes been acting strange. To my surprise he is training! But who is that skinny guy next to him. With closee inspection i see that guy grow and got buffer. As my eyes get a good glance i shout in disbelief "DEKU'S TRAINING WITH ALL MIGHT WHAT?!?" I quickly cover my mouth as that thought escaped my head and blurted out! As i tried to leave i slipped on some trash nearby and saw Deku and All Might stare at me. Darn ot Ochako you gave yourself away!

Izukus POV

O-OCHAKO!?!?! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE OH NO SHE SAW ALL MIGHT IN HIS SKINNY AND BUFF FORM AND OH NO SHE SAW EVERYTHING!?!?

How will All Might and Deku explain this to Ochako find out next time!!

GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA

Hey guys i hope you all liked my first chapter its my first fan fic. Ive read many izuocha ones but there arent enough! So i decided to give it a go please let me know what i can do yo inprove! Go easy on me! I will try my best to make 3 chapters every week or try to!


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Revealed

Izuku POV

"O-O-OCHAKO!?!?! W-WHAT A-RE YOU DOI-ING HERE?!?"ARE YOU OKAY??!"I had asked afriad of what the answer will be. I ended up running to her to check if she was okay it looked like a nasty fall from where All Might and I were standing. In my head i was freaking out over analyzing every situation. More importantly im scared how All Might will react.

Ochakos POV

"D-D-DEKU I-IM S-SO SORRY! JUST IVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND WANTED TO CHECK IN ON YOU!" Crap way to go Ochako you just stummbled on to something you werent suppose to see. I hope deku doesnt get mad. I just was so curious and worried.

All Mights POV

"Midoriya my boy is this your girlfriend?" After asking my successor that question his face looked so red and flusstered and as well as the young lady standing there. "A-A-All Might! Shes my bestfriend from school." Replied young Midoriya. "Young Lass i didnt happen to catch your name. Are you alright?" I said even though i can see she might have twisted her ankle from falling. "Ah m-m-my names Ochako Uraraka ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET THE No. 1 Hero!!. I heard her reply with such tenacity just as how Midoriya did as well.

Ochakos POV

As i was exited to see All Might the pain in my leg had finally started to get to me. "I um actually cant walk" i say embarrassed at the fact of how all this is sorta my fault.

Izukus POV

All Might had given me a look as though he was gonna trust Ochako about our secret. "Young Midoriya carry young Uraraka and follow me." Yes sir!" Is all that had replied i rushed over to Ochako and carried her bridal style. She had started getting flustered and id catch her glancing at me here and now as we walked but when i turned to her she would look away fast. Was she dizzy or passing out? I was really worried and anxious as to where All Might was taking us. "Here we are!" All might had shouted but as he did he had returned to his skinny form. Ochako was still not use to seeing All Might this way. We soon heard an elderly voice and someone in a nurse costume had. "I-I-IS THAT RECOVERY GIRL?!?" I had started fanboying again as to finally meeting another hero with such a reliable quirk.

All Mights POV

We made our way to see recovery girl as she is one of the close people that know about my origin of my quirk. Seeing as young Midoriya has such a caring friend to come scope out his well being i guess i have no choice but to explain to her why i am training with you Midoriya.

'Young Midoriya its time we tell your friend the reason why we are training." I had stared i saw the young man feel guilty as he had let me down but i made sure he knew it wasnt like that. "Young Uraraka this is confidential information and i need your word you will keep this a secret i trust you will as i see how you and young Midoriya are super close." I see her node and say "i give yoi my word its a promise"

A couple hours later

Ochakos POV

WOW! That was really i can say. Deku was walking me home after recovery girl had healed me up i was feeling a bit tired but nonetheless i was glad he walkes me home. It was a bit awkward cause i didnt think he was expecting me to find out about his secret. It is something id like to keep as well but just knowing the person Deku is and the fact the No.1 hero actually chose deku to become the next symbol of peace hadnt really been much of a surprise for as long as ive known him he would always try to help those in danger even without a quirk he always showed signs of being a great hero. Its also the many reasons i feel so inspired by him. "Deku?" I called his name and which knowing him i was expecting a stuttering reply but i was shocked to how he answered me. "Yes Ochako, i hope this doesnt change your view of me. I really well this whole past year was sucha riot i was so busy with training with All Might holding my studies and just preparing myself for the future with my newly acquired quirk. Honestly its so funny i never thought id ever get this opportunity. Really in all honesty my mom really didnt think id make it as a hero. Kacchan and the rest of our class mates would bully and call me a loser. Ochako if it really wasnt for you coming into my life i really wouldnt be where i am today. To be completely honest you have and always will be my hero. Thanks to you for never giving up on me never doubting me always caring and looking for me. Im at the position i am and i dont know how i can ever repay you." As he said those words i had tears coming in my eyes and he looked all worried as if he said something wrong. I just went up to him and hugged him. My best friend i didnt know he thought that about me as much as i thought how inspiring he is to me. 'Deku you really are inspiring, you also inspire me so much like look at all the stuff you have gone through and still managed to get back up witha smile and come back stronger then ever!" I was getting butterflies in my stomach i didnt know but i always felt so calm so happy with Deku. Could it be i might like him?

Izukus POV

O-OCHAKO IS HUGGING ME I thought in my head. I saw her crying but she was happy and she tells me how i inspire her from my action. I guess i never saw myself inspirational. I am always being to harsh on myself. In this moment i let some tears out and hugged her back just hoping the moment wouldnt end. We finally got to our apartment complex since we both live in the same floor we said our goodbyes and called it a night. The Entrance exams are in 2 days and im just only at a mastering at 5% Of my new quirks power anymore then that and ill for sure break a limb or too. I hope we both get accepted into the school it be great to atleast have her with me as always. As i got ready for bed i just replied the whole day and especially our hug and just peacefully fell asleep.

Uraraka and dekus entrance exam starts next chapter will both of them make it in or will things go wrong find out next time!

As always GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA


	3. Chapter 3: Its Us Against UA

Izukus POV

It was the day I and Ochako have been waiting for. Our chance to get into the hero school of our dreams. UA the worlds first class hero school. Were one step away from making our dreams coming closer. I start getting ready and go and make breakfest for not only me but for my mother and "knock knock Deku its me! Sorry im a bit early" i heard Ochako at the door say. It was so nice she had came earlier then expected my mother hasnt even woken up yet. I let her in and shes jumping with joy and some nervousness in her eyes and voice. " DEKU I CANT BELIEVE TODAY IS THE DAY ARENT YOU EXITED" She had asked me with such tenacity. I was blushing at how cute she looks. " Y-Y-Yeah to be honest im more nervous then anything." "Dont be! I know will ace the tests!." She had said. I had asked her if she wanted to cook our breakfest that way we can surprise my mom as well so she wont be as nervous. She has been freaking out ever since i told her i would be attending the UA exams. They got done making breakfest and had just gotten down to munch on it with my mom boy was she so proud of both of us she cared for ochako just as much as she did for me. Well as we were about to head out my mom gave each of us a monsterous hug and wished us luck!

Ochakos POV

Dekus mom is so cute i see where he gets all his emotional moments from. Like mother like son i suppose. After eating breakfast at his place we go on marching to UA. We talked about how much we studied our butts off and how we will make it in just to rub it on all the people who have ever doubt it us in there face. Just as we got there we bump into an old familiar face. As soon as we heard him say "GET OUT OF MY WAY DEKU" All angered as if anytime he sees Deku he wants to murder him. I honestly dont get that Katsuki guy. I would have thought Deku would have been stuttering and avoid him like if his life depended on it today he shocked me65q. Which is becoming a new thing with him Deku has seem to have been gaining more and more confidence. I see him stand his ground and hear him say "What is is Bakugo its been 10 years cant we just move on and stop acting like were in preschool." Katsuki had a shocked look for a split second then turned into a fury of anger waiting to be unleashed. I took the initiative and grabbed Deku's hand and rush to the entrance. As we got there i had look at him and he stood all flustered and red from cheek to cheek. It wasnt untill he was pointing at our hands that i also got the same facial expression as him.

Izukus POV

OCHAKO GRABBED MY HAND BEFORE ME AND KACCHAN GOT MORE SERIOUS. I was so embarrassed ive never held a girls hand before. I couldnt even speak to her all i could do was point at our hands. She had also looked embarrassed. We finally calmed down and took our seats. We saw present mic present us the written exam and after words the next big part was the moch test to use our quirks and destrou robots. Depending on the number it will determine the points we get. Me and Ochako had gotten lucky to be sent to the same training grounds and were calm each other down to do great. As soon as the clock hit 0 everyone had sprinted inside getting as many points. Using The technique i learned from All Might i channeled All For One at 5% and bit by bit destroying 3 pointers and a big group of 1 pointers.

Ochako POV

I was using my quirk destroying a big group of 3 pointers i was getting nausea from over doing it but i wasnt gonna stop till i got into this school this is my one chance to prove to not only to myself or my parents but to prove to Deku i can keep up with him. Ive ran to him as we were fighting the robots and both had a good score of 50 each. As Deku ran to get a 2 pointer i was out of no where trapped under a big piece of concrete i couldnt get our since both my legs were underneath. I looked up and saw Deku fall from seeing that huge robot that had knocked all this debri. I told him to run ill be fine he needs to pass. He shouldnt worry about me. But before i can finish my sentence he just vanished in green lighting and with one hit he knocked the robot out of commission. He must of over used All For One as both his legs and hands were broken he was falling i tried to go and save him by making him float but, i was to late.

Izukus POV

I was stopped by fear of the zero pointer and didnt know what to do. Run or fight. My decision was made as i saw Ochako right there crushed by some concrete i immediately ran towards the 0 pointer and instinctively used One For All at 100% and jumped at it. With all the will i have the road i have been paved on from being a loser to now having the chance to be a hero. At that moment nothing mattered but saving her. I yelled SMASH! in a flash the robot was destroyed. The engine quirk guy who i kinda had a fallout with for fanboying saw in awe and had instinctively regreted his actions. Ochako had tears on her eyes after witnessing what i had done. But i had broken my limbs and destroyed my arm i was falling with no way of crashing the fall. I faded in from light to blackness. I was on the floor. All i heard was ochako crying my name trying to reach me as she kept screaming i heard others yell to move. I lookes up and saw the big head of the robot falling down, if i didnt move id be crushed but so would she. With my good arm i yelled at the engine quirk guy "HEY ENGINE GUY CATCH HER". In a flash i flicked all my fingers and wind blew Ochako away she was caught by the guy and she looked at me with tears in her eyes and all i could do is smile cause atleast i had saved her.

Ochakos POV

"DEKU PLEASE NO!!!" He had saved me twice in that moment i was next to the engine quirk guy who yelled at him during our written exam, he stood there watching as the big head fell on top of Deku. I couldnt walk nor run as much as i wanted too. I just watch as my bestfriend layed to his end. I cried and cried and cried and all i heard was the robot head land on the ground. Seeing that scene i had fainted. The guy who no one thought would be a hero who was quirkless untill a year ago who wanted to become the nexy symbol of peace. Was crushed and with that my hero had disappeared away from me. No at that moment before i fainted the guy i think i loved was gone in an instant.

Is this the end for our hero Deku? Has Ochako finally accepted her feelings for him? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER

AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!!

Hey guys Jet here sorry if it feels a bit rushed i was busy today with work and a bit stressed out but i managed to get another chapter in i hope you guys are liking the story! So far ive gotten great support! Another chapter shall be in tomorrow! As always thank you Everyone i hope i can keep yall entertained!


	4. Chapter 4: By Your Side

???POV

"Over did it again did ya boy." Jeez Toshinori he's just as reckless as you luckily i was also a hidden proctor over seeing this exam. "I thought i told ya not to go over 5 percent kid."

Izukus POV

"Gr-Grand Torino?" "What just happened why cant i move?" I asked as i stared at one of my mentors helping me use One For All. "Well kid you done used One For All at its full power knowing well you cant handle that much brute strength. Oh am i gonna give you some hell to pay om our next training session!" He had said in as he was continuing scowling me. "Wait is Ochako Okay?" "She fainted i guess seeing you almost end yourself like that might have done the trick. Come on ill take you there." As he said that all i could do was just say thanks and slowly pass out from the pain.

Grand Tarino's POV

The boy sure has come along way as i remember Toshi had said he was a rather skinny, nerdy looking kid. But after training hard with both Toshi and I he had already quite grasped the concept of Full Cowling. Even if it is just 5 percent for someone with only a years worth of Training thats a great sign to see. Nana she would be so proud at the successor you chose huh Toshi. I laid the boy in bed and got chewed out by Recovery Girl for making him get wounded this seriously. But alas he did this on his own trying to save that girlfriend of his. She said she'll take it from here and with that i took my leave to go meet Toshi and see how the rest of the students did.

Ochalos's POV

I woke up in an infirmary with being able to walk again which was really surprised i thought to have had a broken leg or something. I then remembered what happened before i passed out and started crying. "My my whats wrong Ms.Uraraka i thought i made sure you didnt have any pain left?" A small elderly woman had said that and approached me. I was just sobbing uncontrollably at the fact Deku had been crushed by that i completely ignored her. "O-O-Ochako?" I heard a voice say my name an all too familiar voice. "D-D-Deku?!" "The one and only" he said as he bearly managed a chuckle before he smiled and closed his eyes. I immediately dashed from the bed i was laying on to go be by him. "Now now young lady i cant let you be near him at this moment i have some healing to do!" Recovery girl had said to her. As tears were gushing from my eyes i managed to ask if i could stay till he wakes up. Which she had no problem in doing so. A couple hours pass by he's still sound asleep. I just sit there grabbing his hand crying every now and then untill.

Izuku's POV

I wake up at the infirmary and notice someone sitting next to my bed ay first i didnt see who it was as my eyes were still blurry from getting healed by Recovery Girl. Then i hear the person cry and i finally get a good look at the person and see its Ochako. "Hey there why are you crying? Are you hurt?" As i asked she immediately hugged me and started crying even more." You dummy!! How dare you make me worry so much about you!! I thought i had lost you!!!" She said while crying in my arms. "I just couldn't sit back and see my best friend get hurt. My body just moved on instinct, the thought of losing you made me act and before i knew it all of this went by in a flash. At that moment all i cared was about you being safe Ochako."

Ochako's POV

It really shocked me that Deku really cares so much for me that he'd risk everything to save me. "Im just glad youre okay." I said as i lifted my head i felt so happy so warm like butterflies in my stomach. "Thanks for staying with me while i slept Ochako you really didnt need to i know you most be tired as well." Hes always so caring for my well being, he really is my hero.

TIME SKIP

Izuku's POV

Its been about a week since the exams where held i was finally feeling better after a couple days of no training. Ochako had been coming over more to check on my well being i reassured her i was fine but something about her coming to check on me made me so happy. I had just gotten done with my morning training when my mom busts through my room with a letter From UA. I immediately opened mine to be greated by All Might.

All Mights Video MSG UA High Exam Score

Young Midoriya it is I All Might. Here yo congratulate you on a job well done!. We have youre scores and might i say my boy you have done really well! You were the top score of the exams in both written and simulation. Not only scoring 52 points in villans but also 78 in rescue points! I know you have had a long and tough journey but i am proud to welcome you to your Hero Academia make us proud as the next generation of heros!

Ochako's POV

I just opened my letter to find All Mights of all people giving my scores for the exam. I was crying tears of joy as i had made to my dream school and was one step closer to achiving my goal for my family! I had texted Deku to see how he did, i was so exited hoping that the two of us would have the same class together.

O: DEKU! I PASSED I MADE IT TO UA.

D:REALLY!?!? Yes! I did as well!

O:Yay!! Im so exited!!

D: Same here but we did it :)

O: Yes we did! Ill ttyl i have to call my parents to let them know the good news!

D: Say hi for me!!

Izuku's POV

All Might had told me to meet him at the beach i had cleaned up about a years worth of work went into it. Now its a place for tourists and the sea looks beautiful. I see All Might and i dash to him. Were both just staring at the sea he then looks up to me and speaks."Midoriya youve made me so proud. Going from a quirkless skinny nerdy boy, to a whel chiseled young man youve improved faster then i have ever hoped for. You not only passing but getting the top spot of the freshman class was all you. You made all of that happen. I want you to know that its gonna get harder from here on out. Youll be broken but youll come out a better man. All For One this tourch I have passed to you i want you to think of it as your quirk your power not mine cause this power now belongs to you.

With those encouraging words from my idol i bang to shed tears and said. " i wont let you down All Might!! Ill work hard till i achive my dream!" With those words in mind i leave ever more determined. Untill i get to my apartment and not only do i see my house door open but Ochako's door opened. I heard familiar screams coming from my door i rush in to see my mom and Ochako on the floor and i both knocked out i catch a glimpse of the guy who did this he teleported away in a purple vortex. I call the ambulance and police to get them checked up. I see the villan left a note.

Note

This is only the begging we will meet again lets hope you can make it in time becuase the next time you won't be as lucky to save those you love.

I had never been so angry and scared at the same time. But now i have to take care of them. I rush to get them in the ambulance and we rush to the hospital.

who could the mysterious villan be and will he show up again. Are Deku's mom and Ochako okay FIND OUT NEXT TIME AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: First Attack At The USJ

Izuku's POV

We had just arrived at the at the hospital. I was told I to be patient as they were just analyzing the condition of mom and Ochako. Just Then I the doctor comes out to tell me they are fine just they were hit with such force that they lost consciousness. I was relived but at the same time filled with so much guilt. That Villain had been after me and he ended hurting my mother and my bestfriend. I felt so useless that I wasn't there to do anything.

Ochako's POV

I had woken up and realized I was at the hospital. I looked around and saw that Mrs. Midoriya was also there. " Mrs. Midoriya were are we?" "I don't know sweetie the last thing I remember we were at my house waiting for Izuku and then we wake up here." its so strange I do remember showing up at Deku's to celebrate us making it UA. Just then we saw Deku running towards us. "Mom Ochako! are you alright!?" What those he mean alright? Just then I had a flash back. A purple void had appeared it gave me and Mrs. Midoriya chills and a sense of fear. The thing that had sealed our fear was when the villain had asked about Deku. They were after him. For what reason we dont know. After we both had refused to give his location. Thats the last thing i remember. "Yeah Deku! Dont worry about me!" I had said even though i am really worried about what that guy wanted with Deku. Ive never had so much fear put in me. Ill tell Deku about this later for now i dont wanna worry him to much he's already a worried mess as it is.

Time Skip

Izuku's POV

It had been a week since that villain attack my home. School was about to start. I feel uncomfortable leaving my mom alone after that. But she says she'll be fine and i should hurry along to school. So i did i had waiting for Ochako since we would be walking to school together. She finally came out and she looked really cute in her uniform. I was starting to get flustered so i decided to just spark up a conversation with her and beging walking to the school.

Ochako's POV

We began walking to school but i couldnt help but just stare at Deku the whole time he looked so handsome with his uniform. He's really gotten buff ever since we left middle school. I started getting a big blush on my face just thinking about it. So we finally reached the class room its so amazing we both got the same class which means will be working more often together! That made me so happy which i love spending so much time with him since we haven't really gotten to ever since he was deemed worthy of One For All. We had just gotten to the door and not surprisingly we see Katsuki fighting with that engine quirk guy after Katsuki had put his feet on the desks. I turn to look at Deku who just lightly lets out a sigh.

Izuku's POV

Wasnt surprised too already see Kacchan fighting with someone on day 1. What really surprised me was the engine quirk guy coming to me after noticing i had entered the room. He had come to apologize about what happened at the exams. " My name is Tenya Iida, i do have to apologize after our little argument in the exam room. After seeing the amount of bravery yoi showed rescuing your friend has deemed me unworthy and you are far superior to me as a student. Too which i replied. " Dont worry about it my fanboying is just an old habit hehe. And nice to meet you Iida my name is Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you as well. Then i heard Ochako also introduced herself as well to the tall boy as well. " Nice to meet ya Iida and thank you for catching me." With all the introductions we had decided to finally sit down in a desk. When we finally saw our teacher in a yellow sleeping bag enter. He gretted the entire class and made sure we all understood he was a serious tough teacher.

Izuku's POV

First week of school went by in a flash from us testing our abilities with our Quirk to see our standings i placed in the top 3 along with Kacchan and some boy named Shoto Todoroki. We all got the same score so were all just in the top 3 according to Eraser head. Ochako had placed in the top 8 she must have been doing some secret training which really amazes me she seems to be getting better everyday. One day we show up to school our sensi Aizawa says were heading to The Unforeseen Simulation Joint a.k.a the USJ. We were all suppose to be in pairs doing recue missions. As fate would have it me and Ochako had been partnered up. We saw 13 a pro hero known for rescuing people from catastrophe situations using his quirk black hole. As 13 was introducing us to the situations and the different places we'd going when suddenly. We see a purple void appear behind him. He sees this notices a bunch of random villains appear around the USJ. "Were here searching for All Might! Where is he today is the day we initiate the League Of Villains strike and remove the symbol of peace!"

Ochako's POV

No it cant be its the same purple void i saw when i was with Deku's mom. I was frozen in fear. I had no idea that they would show up here and now. I saw Deku also looked in fear as he had seen this as well. But he still managed to reassure me that thing will be okay. As 13 tried fighting the void villain he was taken aback by the fact the void teleported the black hole to the back of 13 giving him serious damage and knocking him out. Aizawa sensi was busy fighting other villains and didnt see what had happen. Just then as we saw 13 sensi down and Aizawa sensi fight some of us had gone to attack the warp villain first being that Katsuki kid and the guy with red hair named Kirishima. As soon as they attacked they were warped to some other place.

Seeing that happen we had told Iida we would create an opportunity to escape so he can call for back up.

Izuku's POV

Had all decided attack the villain to let Iida escape for back up first i had summoned Full Cowling at 5 percent and used Delaware smash and flicked my fingers causing a great amount of pressure to blew the villain. As that happen Iida Took off running and then we saw all of our classmates take action Sero the tape quirk user grabbed the villain and pulled him back. With the help or Sato the suger Quirk user. The villain tried to warp but Ochako has found his body and managed to use her Zero gravity quirk and make him float as she threw him to the other side. Iida had finally made it outside and ran as fast as he could. Just then the villain had gotten mad and had started to dispersed everyone into different locations. I saw Ochako being teleported and i ran to grab her and poof we both had gotten teleported. As the portal had opened i had fallen down and she had landed on top of me. We were looking around when all of the sudden i felt someone strap me down to a rock and i couldnt move as i had gotten a knife stabbed in me. I saw Ochako look with much worry as it was difficult for me to move as if the knife had a poison were it paralyzed me. "Oh my you are so cute!! Especially with blood all around you!!" Whats your name you cute green cinnamon rolll? My name is Himiko Toga!! Oh gosh im blushing so much seeing such a cute boy!!"

Ochako's POV

Why am i mad at her for calling Deku Cute. Am i jealous? Ugh no i cant be distracted Deku seems to be hurt and paralyzed i run towards him and ahe turns and gives a kiss to Deku on his cheek. Which sends me on over drive. " Hey! Leave him alone!!" I yell as she runs to me she says " Oh! A new friend!!! Hi im Himiko Toga!" Deku yells at me " Ochako! Becare full her knife can paralyze you!" " Ochako what a pretty name! Can i call you Ocha?" "No! I dont know what you want but i wont let you hurt Deku!"

The league has fianlly made its move will Deku encounter the villain who hurt his mom and Ochako? Will Ochako be able to fight of Toga? Find out on the next chapter!

AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA


	6. Chapter 6: Ochako Vs Toga

Ochako's POV

So i started dashing to her as i touch. Some debri near by to make it float. She makes her move and starts dashing trying to stab me with her knife. Not only do i want to beat her to a pulp but i wanna make her pay for kissing Deku! Like i dont understand why that sent me over the edge. Like ugh its no use i am inlove with the guy it really got me jealous. But i cant focus on this right now. I have to focus on saving Deku! He would have done the same for me now its my turn to be his hero. To show him how much i have improved. As she came at me i grabbed her arm i initially used my quirk to make her light weight. As she notice me swing her up she dropped her knife. I then slammed her back to the ground. As she was slammed on the ground i finally released my quirks gravity and returned hers back so she wouldnt float away. Not only that i had managed to drop all of the debri i had gathered at the begging of our fight and drop it at her. She was quick to dodge but i did manage to get some hits on her with that i had the upper hand and i grabbes her knife without her seeing me. She then came at me again screaming maniacally. I took a quick look at Deku and he was worried about the fight as he couldn't help. But it was all about to end if i can land this hit. I ran towards her making my self light i managed to increase my speed and as she ran to me i released my quirk and kneed her with all the strength i had she had lost her breath and fell to her knees. I used that time to fo to Deku and remove his knife so he can recover. He was still bleeding i ripped a bit of my school uniform P.E shirt and wrapped it around his side to stop the bleeding. " Ochako LOOK OUT SHES COMING!" I heard Deku say. And bam i had expected this and used the knife with her poison to paralyze her and she fell on the floor not being able to move.

Izuku's POV

Wow Ochako was so amazing. She really has been training shes managed to use her quirk and change in and out of it with in a flash! "Blalalaalla" welp her nausea are still there but she has increased alot of power. "Deku! Are you okay can you move?" She ran at me hugging me tight. "Yeah Ochako im okay hehe i can finally move again" "Hey! Get off my man!" I heard that Toga girl say that. Out of nowhere Ochako Goes up to her and slaps her. Which really cought me of gaurd. She comes back and hugs me tighter. She starts crying and i just hug her back. I then look at that Toga girl and ask her " Hey what are you all after why did you come and attack our class!" "Oh Cinnamon roll you should know that answer. Were here too kill All Might and ruin the symbol of peace. But were also here to make sure there cant be another one. Which it hurts me to say this bit we came to kill you and recruit that Bakugou kid." As soon as she said that i screamed. " YOUR BOSS HURT MY MOTHER AND MY BEST FRIEND I WONT LET THE SAME MISTAKE HAPPEN TWICE." With that me and Ochako tied her up and left her there with rocks so she can escape.

Ochako POV

As we leave that weird villain girl behind we meet up with more classmates we find Shoto and Tsuyu Mina and Toru, Kaminari and Jiro. We all walked together fight off Villains till we reach Katsuki and Kirishima. They were fighting the purple void guy he hadnt noticed us yet. So we took the opportunity to all attack simultaneously. We had him pinned and then someone came behind him. It was him! The guy who caused me and Deku's mom to go to the hospital. He came out with some big bulky buff bird creature. He commanded him to attack us. Which is what he did one big scream sent most of the class back. I fell down along with Mina And Tsuyu the villain was about to attack but we saw Deku attack him and push him outta the way. He had seen Aizawa Sensi down with a pool of blood " Ochako get sensi and get to the front door yall to i dont want an argument do it now!" Screamed Deku.

Izuku's POV

As i punched the guy with Full Cowl he seemed to not have any damaged taken. No matter ill create an opening so they can escape! Kirishima and Kacchan had come for back up while Shoto Froze the purple void villain and came with us he switched with Kirishima so him and Kaminari can watch the other villain. With us 3 we Attacked. That creature was such a mavrick every time we attacked it wouldnt faze him. So we decied we had to use all our potential power to make sure he cant reverse his damage i charge full cowling to 20 percent the most ive trianed with it only last a couple of minutes but its to save our class mates our friends. Shoto who admitted he never liked using his left side due to his father. Made a exeption and summoned both fire and ice. And Kacchan had been charging his explotion. We all hit that creature Kacchan sent it flying with that explotion. Shoto shot it down with a ice blast and then again back up with a big fire explotion. I jumped up and used my Detroit smash and hit him multiple times he is sent flying! We managed to defeat the creature. Just as that happened all the UA teachers and Iida had come and stopped the void villain and the villain with a hand on his face. "IZUKU MIDORIYA I TOMORA SHIGURAKI WILL COME DEFEAT YOU AND KILL THE WORLDS SYMBOL OF PEACE KUROGIRI WARP US AND OUR MOST IMPORTANT MEMEBERS OUT OF HERE. Next time we meet you Katsuki will join us. And Izuku will fall along with all Mights death!" With that being the final words of the villains before they explain me Kacchan and Shoto had passed out from our grueling battle. Ochako came running to my side making sure if i was okay. But I just laid a smile and closed my eyes.

Deku Shoto and Bakugou defeated the Nomu but will the villains come back will they achieve their goal what is next for UA find out next chapter!

AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA

HEY GUYS double chapter today! Hope you all enjoy man oh man i have the next chapters ready and boy will they have twists and turns sorry this one was short but i was able to have enough to write a big long chapter and this one! Your feedback and support has been great. I am enjoying this so far! And i have more plans to come this should be a long story to keep going forward! As always thank you for the support!!


	7. Chapter 7: Deku Dont Go

Ochako's POV

After the villain incident everyone was shook about how close we had all gotten in hand to hand combat. Most of us faced it with brave faces. Some hindered with fear but pressed on. Others without hesitation rose to the occasion such as Deku, Shoto , and Katsuki. All three of them were all in the infirmary. I had followed to see how Deku was Momo had accompanied me as she was also worried for Shoto. As get into the room we see Shoto and Katsuki still asleep but i was looking for Deku i didnt see him in any of the beds. I had asked Recovery Girl where he was all she had done was hand me 2 letters and said to go to his house and read both letters with his mom. Confused I had thanked her for the letters and told Momo i was leaving. We gave a hug to each other and i made my way to his house. Something about this had made me feel so uneasy.

Izuku's POV

After Recovery Girl healed me i had written 2 letters one for Ochako and one for my mom. These attacks are being targeted mainly at me and All Might. I had made a choice. I cant bare my loved ones being in constant danger anymore. I had decided to leave for a while to go and train under Grand Torino more so i can master Full Cowling at a higher rater for a longer time. I left the infirmary and met up with All Might and Grand Torino to tell them of my plans and decision. All Might was hesitant but Grand Torino obliged. He vouched for me and made sure he would keep an eye on me. Best time frame to train would be for another 10 months he had the blessing of UA to let me have this time off. Ill be keeping up with my studies so i wont fall behind in class. As we discussed this i can only wonder how Ochako and my mom would take it. I couldnt face them and tell them in person.

Meanwhile

Ochako's POV

I had opened the letter with Mrs. Midoriya. She read hers first and she started sobbing and crying. She just grabbed me for a hug. This only made me worry more about what Deku had wrote in it. I opened mine and read what he had put in his letter.

Dear Ochako

Hey i guess youre with my mom right now hehe i hope she hasnt taken the news bad. Ochako you and my mom mean so much to me. I honestly love spending so much time with you and mom. You guys are all i have to keep me going. We have been inseparable since day 1. It's what it really pains me to say this. I care more about you and my mothers safety. Which is why even if it hurts you, mom and me its best if i leave for a while. I dont what you to worry ill be fine. Ill be fine knowing you and mom will be okay. Youre such a strong girl and i want you to keep going forward with my mom. Ill be back as soon as i can feel myself be stronger so i can protect you all. Goodbye Ochako please dont try to find me by the time you read this ill be gone.

With Love

Izuku "Deku"

I finally understood why his mom had started crying. I was crying so much i didnt get to see him. I didnt get to thank him. I didnt get to tell him my feelings towards him. I had told his mom i have to find him. I left running hoping he might be at the train station. I used my quirk and ran as fast as i could. It was almost midnight. There was no one near the train station. The train hasnt arrived yet as i get closer to the station i see that curley green hair ive come to know and love so much. "DEKU!!"i had yelled i see him turn slowly but with his head down. " Why.. why are you leaving me why are you leaving us.. We need you please you cant go.." i had said with tears doen my eyes. I dashed to him hugged him from behind and didnt want to let go. He turrned around and hugged me back "Ochako Thank you. Take care if yourself and my mom while im gone im sorry." After that i felt a chop behind my neck and i lost consciousness. I woke up in my room and fastly left to check on Deku's mom she was crying still. I had hopped it was all a dream. But it was reality i had called Deku's phone but no response no text no communication whats so ever. He was really gone and i couldnt stop him. I went to hug his mother and we both cried at the fact he was no gone.

Izuku's POV

I had finally left my town left my school my best friend my mom all in search of guidance in strength in power to believe in myself more as a hero. I hope they forgive me but ill be back. My training starts tomorrow morning i should get some sleep. As i close my eyes i just remember hugging Ochako one last time and shed tears for leaving them. Its come to no shock i really do have strong feelings for this girl but i cant go back without being stronger to protect her. For now as much as i hate being away from her and mom ill use this to motivate me even more. Ill make them proud and end the battle with the League Of Villains to protect this world.

Deku has finally left his choice had affected everyone around him how will Ochako and his mom deal with his disappearance find out on the next chapter!

AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA


	8. Chapter 8: Hero's Heart

Izuku's POV

"One For All 20 Percent Full Cowl!" I screamed as i was dashing towards Grand Torino. He sped up dashing wildly in the air. Ive grown accustomed to his tactics and finally found an opening and set myself up for a jump. As i launched myself i used my new move the Manchester Smash and delivered a damaging round house kick to the old timer. He was sent shooting down to the floor. "Grand Torino!! Are you okay?! Im so sorry!" I had said as i was bowing as frantically ss posible. " you gave me a run for my money today kid. Youre getting there compared to a year ago youre one tough kid. Youre almost reminding me of Toshinori." "Gee you think so?" "Heh yeah yeah now come on ive think ive gone as far as i can with training you kiddo. What do you say we go back." He said. After he had said that i started thinking about the attack of the USJ. The fight against the League Of Villains. The whole reason i had decided to leave my little town... as well as my mom and Ochako... was to gain strength to protect them. I hated the fact i left just by leaving a note to them. Then the fact i had to knock out Ochako to make sure she hadnt followed us. But i have been training so much and for so long. Plus maybe i can go train more with All Might and change up my training. "All Right Grand Torino. I sure am gonna miss this place i just got use to it" "Well start packing we leave tonight." He said.

Ochako's POV

Its been a year since Deku had left to go train as what i think he left. Ive tried to reach him by phone text or anything. But to no avail. Ive been soending more time with his mom as we both had missed him so much. Through this time ive realized my feelings for him. I do like him more then a friend. Id do anything to just about have him back. The only thing that has been keeping my mind busy is to train as well. Ive managed to finally stop my nausea from using my quirk. And evem managed to controll gravity on my self wether to lightening my weight or even increasing it to give more strength. Plus i have also been interning with Gunhead after our sports festival. Ive grown much more stronger then before. I just wanna be fighting with Deku side by side. I dont want him to ever leave again. Nor make him feel like he is a danger to us. School had just finished so we were just let us off for a 2 week break after mid terms were over, i was heading home being walked with Mina and Momo talking about school and plans for the break. When i notice someone with green hair walking in the same direction as my house. I didnt think of it but that guy was awfully cute and his body was toned. I lost view of him as i talked to the girls. We finally had reached my apartment i let the girls in. I told them i was gonna go say hi to Deku's mom and check up on her when Mina said. "Oh Uraraka just admit it you like Midoriya!. You have been friends for a while and from all the things you say about him how you havent stopped talking about him, even after he left we can tell you are head over heals in live with him. As she said that i got so red and just ran out the door to avoid anymore embarrassment. As i started walking to Deku's apartment i see the same guy from earlier walk to the door.

Izuku's POV

It's been a whole year since i last entered my home. I wounder what mom will say when she sees me.. im shaking so much its ridiculous. I knock on the door and wait for her to open. A few seconds later she opens the door and she says" Hello Ochako Honey how was your last day of..." before she got cought off by realizing it wasnt Ochako. "Izu-zu-zuk..." she said as she was begging to tear up. "Hi mom.." was all i managed to say before grabbing her into a big hug. "Im sorry i left without telling you... i just.. i just had to get stronger. Not only for my sake as a hero. But when i saw you and Ochako the two people close to my heart get hurt i couldnt help but feel like it was my fault..." i said that i felt someone hug me from behind and heard. "You idiot!! Dont you dare ever leave me like this again... you dont know how worried and stressful me and your mom were waiting to hear from you again!" I heard a soft, gental but familiar voice. It was Ochako i had turned back and hugged her as well. The only thing i could do was just say "its good to be home." As i turned to face Ochako she was blushing. She grabbed my hand and just squeezed it as if she was scared for life to go. "We have to talk, after the girls leave my place. Mrs. Midoriya can i borrow your son later tonight?. "Yes sweet heart just dont kill him!" My mom said. I brought her in for one more hug and said and whispered to her. "I missed you, im sorry for everything." As i said that she cried and hugged me tighter. She finally let go and waved bye to go see the girls. "Its great to be home" i said.

Ochako's POV

I went skipping back to my house. Happy as ever finally my Deku, has come back home. As i skipped to my dorm something didnt feel right i heard girls screaming from my house. I ran till... "Well well if it isnt my competition for my little cinnamon bun" "Toga! What are you doing..." i was out from a hit from a clone of Toga.

Izuku's POV

I had a bad feeling ever since i stepped out of the train to head over here. I decided to go check on Ochako real quick. Thank goodness i did she was on the floor with mom and mina tied up. I saw Toga run at me blushing alot. "If it isnt my boyfriend!" She yelled. I quickly dodged her slash and hit her hand to knock of her blade. She was trying hard to hit me till i managed to hit her with a Delaware smash to sent her stright to a wall. When i see blue flames show up. "Well if it isnt the hero of the USJ." I look back at him and grabbed Ochako before he could grab her. "This has nothing to do with them! You want me come and get me!"

Willl Deku be able to save Ochako and his friends. Who is the guy with blue flames. Find out on the next chapter!

AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA

HEY guy sorry i havent posted another chapter had a hectic week but ima be pumping them up more and more!! I should get another chapter out today or tomorrow! Thank you for all the support!!


	9. Chapter 9: Torn Apart

Izuku's POV

I had managed to pull Ochako away from the villans grip. Till i saw blue flames aimed at me. I had to not only fend off Toga as well as the blue flamed guy a villan named Dabi and this other villan who can make copies. I hit each one of the copies with a detriot smash. As for Dabi he had kept me on my toes. Anytime my focus left hin hed send a fire blast at me. I had to make sure the girls didnt get hit at all. Toga was still in the wall after my delaware smash so one threat was off. But in order to win i have to take him out. Dabi was just sending flame after flame. He saw the opportunity to hit the girls with a flame. I had to dash and put myself between the flames. My back was burnt i had to remove my shirt to avoid any bad injuries. He then came and hit me in the guy. "Youre not bad kid. But are you willing to die just to save these girls." "What the hell does the league want with me!" "Dont know, and i dont care all i know is Tomura wants you out of his way." "Damn it then leave them out of this why are you harming my friends my family!" "We are doing that in order to make sure the hero society can lose faith, not only in All might but in UA as well. Once all the pillars of hope and security fail we will be able to rule the world. At this moment we have already gathered most of you class mates." With that info i started using AFO Full Cowl at 20 percent and dashed at him. Landing a big Detriot Smash on him. Come to only find out that it was just a clone from the other villan. Then i felt a big fist hit me frok behind and it was a nomu. I was out numbered. I tried to get up but was blasted into the wall. At this moment i felt my body give out till i heard Ochako and the girls scream to me. Behind them i saw a purple vortex show up. "NO YOU CANT TAKE THEM I CANT LOSE I WONT LOSE." I DASHED and used AFO at 50 percent to hit the nomu away from me. I started dashing towards dabi and toga who had just woken up. They were dragging my friends into the portal. As i dashed to them the clone making guy had decided to come pile on me with his clones. I summoned all my power to blow them away. I finally had an opening i dashed towards the portal but one of my legs and both arms were broken from fighting them at full power. I fell face first. Ochako the girl i had fought and trained so hard to protect. Was gone, my friends taken as well. At that moment i hadnt experienced a loss this big. As i just sat there screaming at my failed attempt to save them. The police, ambulance and near by pro heros showed up. All late to the scene of the victory that the league no that Tomura had won. I was broken torn and a bloody mess. My mom had come running at me worried and scared for the body damaged i had just gotten. All Might and Grand Torino had just arrived to see me in the horrible state i was in. Ochako was taken right infront of my eyes my friends were all gone by those villans. As i started to pass out from the intensity of the pain i quickly fell down and was taken to a ambulance. My mother crying at the sight of it all. My mentors worried and extremly angry at the known thought that All For One had finally made his move to destroy hero society.

Time Skip 2 days

Izuku's POV

It had been 2 days since that accident i have been working nonstop to look for my friends and Ochako. All might had pulled some strings to let me use my quirk to help in the search of them. We have been gathering intel on a hidden base near an abandon warehouse with a bar in it that seems to have been producing light. The only class mates that were not captured were Shoto Iida and as well as Tokoyami. We were all teamed up to search during the night. This involved our friends after all.

"Midoriya?" Shoto had said. "Yes Shoto?" "Ive been wondering since this all started you havent been resting have you? Are you that worried about them." He had asked. I just stood there in silence. "No i know theyre alright but i want to find them so they dont get hurt... not like how i let Ochako get hurt." "Ahh i see. Not to change the subject about our classmates but it does seem to me you have strong feelings for her dont you?" Had asked Iida. "Yeah i guess i do. Seeing her get hurt was what had hurted me the most." I went into deep thought and bam. We heard a big explosion. Shoto had made an ice wall to block the explosion. And suddenly it was broken down by a bigger one and then there were peiced of ice being thrown with such force we all had to spread out. I used a Delaware smash to blow away any incoming ice. We had let the ice clear out and what we all saw had shocked us to the very core. Not only did we see Dabi, Toga , Twice, and Tomura. But amoung the ranks of them were more villains. Is what we had thought. The shadows had begun to appear one by one we were all shocked to see then approaching us with evil grins and before we can even say a word they unleashed a massive attack on the 4 of us. Tokoyami had gabbed us to a ally way to avoid the attack. We were all shocked and paralyzed with fear. We had been expecting a fight with villains but never in our wildest dreams did we prepare ourselfs for this. The smoke had once again cleared. " ALL RIGHT LEAGUE OF VILLAINS ATTACK AND KILL IZUKU MIDORIYA BRING ME HIS BLOODY CORPS!.

Who are the boys fighting that has shaken them to the core. Will they be able to beat the league? Will they save their friends FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER

As Always Go BEYOND Plus Ultra!


	10. Chapter 10: A Mother's Love

Izuku's POV

I just sat back as the smoked cleared out to see who had just sent that attack. We turned around and it was our entire class that had managed to get cought by the whole League Of Villains.

??? POV

"Ive had enough of this All Might, im greatful for you taking my baby under your wing but i want you to take me to get him out of this. You should leave this to the pros not high schoolers!"

"Mrs. Midoriya this will show you Izuku the outskirts of battle and show him what he will have to face during his time when he steps up and becomes a hero. Its not that im putting him in danger its for him to gain knowledge and experience. "I dont care thats my baby!!" Screamed Inko at All Might. With the grudge match going on he agreed to let her follow them to find young Midoriya. They had set off to the location that Iida had sent out to the pro heros.

Izuku's POV

It was Kacchan who sent out the blast. I wasnt surprised he did but it was not like him just with no facial expression. Like he is a mindless zombie. Out of thin air i was slamed by a giant building as if someone had used it as a baseball bat. Luckily i was able to use a smash to brake it in time. I looked up to see Iida shaking and Shoto just in fear and shock. Ochako had struck me with that giant building. Todoroki was facing against Momo. And Iida was being surrounded by Kirishima and Tsuyu. At this moment we all felt so scared so angered and inraged at the fact our classmates. No our friends where at the controls of these damned villains. I saw Kacchan and Ochako come at me with the intenet to kill me. I yelled "OCHAKO please its me! DEKU!! PLEASE WAKE UP. KACCHAN THIS ISNT LIKE YOU WHERES YOUR ANGER YOUR HATRED WHY ARE YOU JUST COMING AT ME WITH NO INTENET TO BEAT ME. But to no avail nothing would wake them up. Shoto had already decided to fight. Iida was well aware of this and he and Tokoyami had teamed up to get everyone else's attention to knock them unconscious. I guess i had no choice if i want to rescue Ochako and Kacchan id have to fight and defeat them myself. I lunged at Ochako first she tried to grave me to use her quirk but i had cought on quickly at her strat so i used my long ranged Delaware smash to send her crashing to a near by building hoping to knock her out. As she was sent flying Kacchan had finally made his move on me. Shooting a large explosion. It shocks me to not hear him say Die or anything with anger. I was just so fed up with the fact Shiguraki had done this to my friends. Especially Ochako, it hurt me to have to hurt her. I wont ever forgive the League Of Villains for this. The pain and suffering that not only i had to endure but my beloved mother and Ochako and classmates was to much for me to bare. "Iida Tokoyami and Shoto please lend me a hand and help me take out KACCHAN!" We all surrounded the guy, first with Iida being decoy with his fast speed Kacchan cant keep up with it. So we used that time to have Tokoyami and Shoto freeze him in his dead tracks. They were successful to do so but as i went in for a Detriot smash Kacchan had vanished into the purple void caused by Kurogiri. Kacchan had managed to get a big blow to my back. He most of had a power increase cause that explotion hurt more then ussual. As it went on I yelled at my remaining friends "STAY BACK THE VOID CAN SEND OUR ATTACKS TO ONE ANOTHER!" But it was to late they all sent out an attack and each of them got hit by one anothers devastating hits. They were out cold. Now with me having to fight Kacchan Shiguraki Kurogiri it was battle of witts and determination. I felt shaken, scared i had lost track on how to beat these guys individually let alone all together. The only thing i could do was smile and yell "FOR THE SAKE OF MY FRIENDS MY HONOR MY HOME I WILL SMILE TILL MY DYING BREATH AND EVEN SO FORTH I DEKU WILL DEFEAT YOU HERE AND NOW!!" I channeled OFA Full Cowling 20 percent and dashed like a mad man hitting Kacchan and Kurogiri before he managed to negate the hit towards me. So i kept the attack at Kurogiri if he was out that would be a devastating blow to Shiguraki. So with a couple of punches and a Manchester smash he was out. Just as i did that i had All the pro heros come out and help me with the rest of the Villains and classmates that had woken up Ochako had woken up but back to normal and saw me fight Kacchan. This was a battle that was long for coming. "DEKU IM GONNA END YOU HERE AND NOW. I DONT CARE IF I BECOME A VILLAIN. WHAT MATTERS IS YOU DYING AT MY HANDS TO PROVE I AM SUPERIOR THEN YOU!!" I couldnt believe it friends from a young age different paths taken and he decides to do this. " I JOINED THESE LOSER IN SEARCH OF POWER TO KILL YOU. YOU ARE A LOSER A FREAK A GOOD FOR NOTHING. WORTHLESS AND JUST IN MY WAY. THE BEST WAY TO GET RID OF A FUCKING LOSER LIKE YOU IS THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH AT THE HANDS OF ME." I ran at him full force and yelled "I WILL NOT LET YOU GO BAKUGO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. I GET YOU HATE ME BUT TO TURN TO THE LEAGUE FOR POWER WHY. WHAT IN THE HELL IS WROMG WITH YOU. IF YOU WANT TO GO THIS PATH ILL HAVE TO DEFEAT YOU MYSELF AND TAKE YOU BACK BY FORCE. as i ran and charged a smash Ochako yelled at me. " DEKU BEHIND YOU!!" I turned back and saw Shiguraki i used my left leg to spin around and land a devestating kick that sent him flying backwards. But i was distracted by his actions as if thats what he wanted. Kacchan had reached me and had unleashed a devastating blow. A big blast large enough to be a nuke. As i was about to take the big blast i was pushed. "IZUKU, BABY PLEASE DONT DIE SHOW THE WORLD THAT YOULL BE A GREAT SYMBOL OF PEACE DO IT FOR ME. im sorry i let you down... i hope you can take this as an apology goodbye my son i love you.." inko said as those were the only words she was able to here and think before being hit with the blast of Katsuki. "MOM NO!!!"

A big shining light hit my mother. She gave her life to save and extend mine. She was gone. Bakugo had fainted of over usimg his power luckily for him and the league ALL For One had teleported them out before the heros could arrest them. My class except for Bakugo were taken to a hospital my mother was as well. But by the time we got there she was.. gone..

BAKUGO HAS JOINED THE LEAGUE AND KILLED IZUKU'S MOTHER, WILL HE STILL HAVE THE STRENGTH TO FIGHT OR WILL HE GO INSANE. WHAT HAPPEN TO CLASS 1-A AND OCHAKO?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER

AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!!


	11. Chapter 11: Sadness And Sorrow

Ochako's POV

I woke at the hospital after what the doctors and pro heros had said was an intense battle with Deku, Iida, Todoroki, and Tokoyami. We were under the control of the League of Villains with that condition none of us were in trouble do to the fact we had no control well except Katsuki he was branded as a rogue villain. I didnt know what had happened during the time i was out. But i decided to go check on Deku after i get discharged from the hospital. Out of the blue i saw All Might step into my Room, he looked awful and not in his hero form. "Young Uraraka how are you?" He had asked. "Much better now! Thank you for saving us All Might." I had said. "Im not the one you should be thanking. Young Midoriya has given up everything to save you... Thats what i came here to talk to you about. He is in a bad state." He said. I started to get worried i needed to know what all happend while the whole class was under the villains control. All Might had started explaining as he went into detail on how i attacked Deku and landed a big blow on him i was almost shedding tears. The fact that the villains had made me hurt Deku was enough to break my heart. He most have felt so horrible having to fight against me. Then All Might had said "Young Midoriya and the others took care of you and class 1-A they managed to defeat and contain you. But all except Young Bakugo. He was conscious the whole time. He wanted to hurt no kill Young Midoriya. He almost got through with the plan if it wasnt for the pros stepping in and well... His mother pushed him out of the way during one of Young Bakugos Blast. She had a whole through her chest and lost so much blood. When we got to the hospital she had left us..." with him saying that i almost wanted to faint. How could this have happened? I started shedding tears and crying. She was so close to him and me and the fact she's gone.. its unbelieveable. "Thats why i came to ask if you can check on him for me. Sure i am his mentor and teacher but he wont open up to me. I know he will to you. He has stronger feelings and a great bond with you. All Might had said. With that information he had given me i said " You can count on me ill be there for him no matter what." With a big blush and smile coming out as I said that. "Thank you take care of him for me." With that in mind now i just needed to wait till the doctors could let me go and id be off to his house.

Izuku's POV

I had just been stuck in an endless void of no feelings whatsoever. I just cant believe how heartless people youve grown to know can be. Kacch... no Katsuki. Through out our childhood was bullying me not enough, was telling me how worthless not enough. You wanted me dead, just as you saw me coming up with my own will power my own determination to keep wanting to be a hero. This journey was already such a pain in my ass to begin with and now... its cost me my mother...

Ding dong

"Come in the door is unlocked." I said in such a emotionless.

Ochako's POV

"Deku... its me... I just came to check in on you..." i said trying not to burst into tears at the fact he looked so down so emotionless. This wasnt like him, she didnt see his beautiful smile that could light up a room. Nor those emerald green eyes that showed her the world. She walked up to him. He didnt move nor make a sound. "Izuku... im sorry... i just... i didnt mean to huurr..." i didnt get to finish my apology as he just wrapped his arms around my body. "Ochako are you okay? Im sorry for using such a strong attack on you... it was the only way to save you and our class.." I couldnt believe it, this amazing boy just had one of the most traumatic experiences of not only fighting his friends as they attempted to kill him but losing his mother and the killer being his old close friend and bully. Yet he still is so worried about me. A girl who attacked him with such devastating power. How was he still so worried about her. "Deku... im sorry... i didnt know it hurt me to know i had done damaged to you.. to someone i care so deeply about.." i said as i just let all the tear flow from my eyes. I lay my head in his shoulder and just let him hold me. "Ochako you are so important to me.. it hurt seeing you get kidnapped let alone me having to hurt you and knock you unconscious." He said " I just lost a friend and most of all my mom..." "Deku.. im gonna miss her too... but you arent alone... i know you are so strong. So kind hearted i just cant believe how i managed to get the courage to go up to you and step up to Katsuki. Im so glad and blessed to have you." I said as tear started dropping again. "You know Ochako i never realized it till now youve never called me Izuku till now. Its sorta funny haha.. but i love the name Deku ever since you gave it a different meaning. Honestly i dont know what i would do if i didnt have you. You were my first true friend my first bestfriend. You gave me courage you gave me strength. My mom gave all she had to give me a great life. She loved me unconditionally. My mom always cared about you too she practically thought you were family." "Oh Deku..." i just grand his hand intertwined our fingers together. At that moment i didnt care. I just wanted to hold him. I wanted him to know wether through sunshine or through rain. Anything ill be there for him.. "Ochako you know i have to thank you. Before you came i was just alone. Lonely, just didnt even feel any emotions. But then you showed up, with you bubblyness you always just seemed to find a way to cheer me up! Its like you even after any difficulty situation you turn out to be my sunshine to guide me from the darkness i sometimes put myself in. You really are such an amazing person. I dont ever wanna let you go again..." "Deku! Let me move in with you!!" "WH-WHA-WHAT?!?!? AARE YOU SURE?!?!?" He said all flustered and in shock. "Of course! My parents dont mind youre family to them plus they know they wouldn't want you alone after you know... my parents would be okay with it! That way i can keep an eye on you!" I was starting to get flustered to and my heart was beating so fast. He had agreed and we finally let go of our hug. What we didnt realize till we got to my apartment to pack my stuff was our hands still holding. We realized that and we just laughed and hid our faces. Deku had helped me move into his apartment since he only had his mom and his room he decided to take his moms room and i could sleep in his room. It was already late, we had decieed to go to sleep but as i walked into his room i saw Deku just finally break down. I ran up to him put his head on my shoulders and just held him he walked over to the couch and just let all of his emotions out. It wass great to finally see him show his sorrows. Every sunshine comes after a storm. After a while of just holding him we both drifted into sleep in each others hands. This made me realize im in love with this amazing guy. And fell asleep so happy he was still in my life.

How will this new step in Ochako and Izuku's life go where is Bakugo and are the leaugue planning anything else!

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA

_Thank you so much to everyone whos shown support! It means so much to me as im tryjng to make this a long one please recommend this to anyone else! Have a great day!


	12. Chapter 12: Comforting Each Other

Izuku's POV

A couple of days have gone by it has been awkward to get use to having Ochako live at my house since the whole attack happened. But she has helped me cope will with the loss of my mother. We had gotten up today and started cooking up break fest. "Hey Deku, are you feeling okay?" She had asked. "Oh u-uh yeah w-why would you ask Ochako?" Deep down i knew i was lying. Ive been healing through the pain of the loss of my mom. Although i still cant get that day out of my head. Every night ive replied the same events over and over again. Seeing the hatefull eyes of Bakugo. Ive always been so scared so afraid. All of that had finally changed, although i do have some hatred to him. I want to save him, somewhere along the way he got lost and walked the path in darkness. As for now i gotta keep training. No doubt the villains will be back for another attack soon.

Time skip

Ochako's POV

I know it has been hard on Deku after what Katskui had done. His whole world had been turned upside down. To be quite frankly id honestly thought he wouldnt want me in his life anymore. I cried even after i had moved in. Knowing i couldnt do anything to help him at that moment. Knowing i was part of the problem then the solution. Every night i hear him yell and wake yo from what i can assume is due to because of a nightmare. Its probably due to that the events of that night. "Deku... i know youre still scared at night.. and i also am as well... w-would it... be umm ... okay to.. sleep w-with you tonight..." i had said stuttering and flustered as heck. "Ochako. You don't know how much i would love to hold you in my arms." As soon as Deku had said that i had immediately blushed and rushes at him to hug him. He had put his arms around my waist. I dont know whats been up with me lately ive just been wanting to hold onto him. Hold his hand, hug him. That one night when i moved in i was so comfortable just being in his arms falling asleep. I knew i was so safe. I know i needed to talk to someone about these feelings. I cant really talk to Deku about it.. as its a bit awkward. "Hey Deku.. would it be alright if i were to invite Momo over. I have something i wanna talk to her about. I has asked him. "Sure Ochako. I was gonna go do a late evening work out. Just text me when shes here and when she leaves. He had replied. He started changing into his work out clothes and left the door. I had called Momo to come over and talk about these feelings ive been having. "Hello Uraraka? Its me Momo!" She said as i heard knocking from the door. "Momo!! Im so glad you are here. Im just so confused!" I said as i start to almost break out in tears. "What's wrong Uraraka?" "Did something happen?" She had asked all worried. " Its Deku... like i have so much to tell you. I just well weve moved in together after his mother's death. At first i wanted to do this to make sure he was okay, but now idk i just wanna be with him.. hold him.. have him hold me... i wanna just see that amazing kind boy happy... everytime now i look at his eyes or just see him smile my heart skips a beat and my cheeks turn red.." i said with tears in my eyes. "Ochako looks like you might just be in love with him. See thats how i felt about Shoto after the whole USJ incident. The fact you wanna be with him closer and just see him happy means you not only care about him as a friend. Your heart is telling you it wants to be with him. Both your mind and heart in synch on that boy. Your heart is telling you you want his love your mind is telling you hes all you can think about." She had said. I had finally realized yeah i thought i liked him a little bit more then a friend. But with all the recent activity. The actions they have both shown each other. She was finally relived to finally tell someone about her feelings. "Momo... you think he might well be a possibility of him feeling the same way..." i had asked all flustered... "I will say this Shoto and him had a talk about you during the Class 1-A rescue mission. Ima put it this way if he didnt. He wouldnt have Sacrificed so much to save you. Ive seen the selflessness he has when it comes to all his friends. Were all so very lucky to have him in our lives. But to you its different. He always wants you happy and makes sure you are safe. Wether you have realized it or not that boy probably feels the same way as you." In that moment i felt my heart explode and felt so relived and happy. I never thought this green cinnamon roll boy would ever be my reason to smile. Now more then ever he needs me and i do as well. Just as he has gave up so much for me im willing to do the same. "Momo thank you.. there is something i want to ask." "Sure Uraraka what is it?" She had asked. "Will you and the girls train with me. I want to get stronger. I know weve been all getting attacked from the League of Villains, but only to get into Deku's head. Seeing us hurt him because we werent strong enough. To be honest... i feel like after they've failed to use everyone against him... that they might attack Izuku next... i dont wanna be a burden on him anymore. I wanna fight by his side and by my friends side..." i said with just determination in my voice and fiery passion in my eyes. "Well well well if it wasnt just your lucky day all the girls were just talking about this last night we wanted to ask you but since you were here with Deku we didnt wanna intrrupt or disturb yall. But we start tomorrow morning at the beach near here will see you there?" She had asked almost as she had already read my mind. " i wont miss it!" We both got up and i lead her to the door. I gave Momo a hug and thanked her for talking to me. Now that i know my feelings for Deku i have to find out if he feels the same way about me. As i led her to the door i was texting Deku to she was about to leave. But we opened the door he was there shirtless and sweating from another intense work out. "U-uh MOMO OCHAKO HELLO." Deku had said as his face turned red... "DEKU I SCREAMED" as i grabbed him in the house and pushed Momo out! "THANKS MOMO SOREY ABOUT THAT!" I said yelling in embarrassment. Phew. "Now Go shower! You stinky hero!" He just laughed and gave me a hug. A few minutes had passed by i had cooked dinner for him. "Wow Ochako! This katsudon is so good!! It reminds me of my mom..." he said as he started to look down and sad. "Well your mom had been teaching me how to cook your favorite dishes. Dont be sad Deku.." i said as i went to him and hugged him. We finally decided to go to bed. Im really nervous but im so happy to be holding him. I got my mittens on so i wouldnt activate my quirk and send him flying. I laid on one side and he laid on the other side. We said goodnight and everything i was just awkward i had faced away from him. Um untill i felt him wrap his arms around me i turned around and just saw him eyes closed with a big smile i then wrapped my arms around him and i put my head on his chest and just felt his heart beat. This was it, this is what love feels like. I love this guy and it couldnt be any lucky that this boy is my hero. With that i just fell soundly asleep and for once everything was calm at peace and i was so happy to be with this guy.

COULD OCHAKO BE RIGHT IS THE LEAGUE PLANNING TO LAUNCH AN ATTACK ON DEKU HOW WILL THE TRAINING GO FOR OCHAKO. FIND OUT ON NEXT TIME!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Sports Festival Act 1

Ochako's POV

I had just woken up its been 3 weeks since the girls and i have started different work outs and quirkouts as well. Deku has been working hard lately with All Might and Grand Torino hes been waking up earlier every morning and coming back really late. We had been chatting about school and The U.A Festival thats gonna be coming up. Were all really proud weve been practicing more and more with our quirks and also increasing our stamina and strength. As we all headed back to mine and Deku's Apartment to change into our uniforms and head to school. We all walked and the girls have started having a talk about who we all have a crush on. Normally the only person who knows about mine is Momo but she hasnt said anything. Which i was greatful for i wanted to tell my friends but when im more ready. Mina started talking about Deku. Which had made me feel quite angry how she was talking about his toned body, his emerald eyes and the way he was so sweet and the never give up attitude made her fall instantly inlove with him. I just bit my lip and let her talk. "Lately ive been just staring at him ahh i think i have it bad for him. He did save all of our lives just i dont know what do yall think?" She had asked. I was about to reply till Deku had opened the door and was about to head out for school and said. "Hey guys hey Ochako. Ive left yall some snacks for breakfest if yall are hungry im gonna head over to school a bit early. Me Shoto and Iida and Tokoyami are meeting up since today's the first event in the Sports Festival. Goodluck to all of yall!" He then walked up to me and gave me a hug and left. Which just left me as such a red and flustered messed. "Hmph why didnt he hug me?" Mina said. "Maybe cause he's greatful to Ochako for all she's done for him?" Said Tsu. "Does he like her... i can't let my Deku go im gonna try to confess to him today." Mina had thought about when shed tell him her feelings. "Why out of all the people did she have to have a crush on him." I had thought. So we all got ready and ate the snacks Deku had left us and we headed to school.

Time skip

Izuku's POV

I had just gotten to meet up with the guys. "Hey guys! How is everyone?" I had asked them. "Good morning Midoriya." Everyone had said to me. "You guys ready for the sports event? Anyone have any idea what the first two events are gonna be before we get to the tourney?" I had asked. "Actually thats the thing this year, they want to hold a complete tourney so everyone can actually show and participate through out the Festival." Iida had just told me. "Ah i see so whos all going up against who?" I had asked. "Well to be frank we dont know but once we get to the field we should know." Shoto had said. With that we all walked into the locker room and thus started changing into our P.E clothing to hit the field.

Time Skip

Izuku's POV

I had remembered I would be representing the first years in the introduction of the Sports Festival. I was nervous but at the same time i felt like i could also do it. All Might and Grand Torino had given me confidence and i cant let them down in this tournament. Not only am i determined to win this, but i am dedicating this victory to my mom. After all the sacrifices she gave up for me. This win is for you mom i hope youre watching over me and i hope i can make you proud.

Present Mic's POV

"WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE ANNUAL SPORTS FESTIVAL!!! LETS WELCOME DOWN THIS YEARS FIRST YEARS. HERE COME THE STUDENTS REPRESENTING THE HERO COURSE! BOTH CLASS 1-A AND CLASS 1-B!!!! THEN THE GENERAL STUDY CLASS!! NOW HERE ARE THE SUPPORT COURSE! AND BUISNESS CLASS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THEY ARE HERE BUT THEY ARE!!"

Easreser Head's POV

"Well they are just here to give the statistics. Or something, actually i dont know really. Well i guess we should get this started" "ALLLLL RIGHT WERE GONNA INTRODUCE TO YOU THE FIRST YEARS CLASS REPRESENTATIVE THE ONE WHO GOT THE MOST POINTS IN THE ENTRANCE EXAM! EVERYONE WELCOME IZUKU MIDORIYA!!!"

Izuku's POV

Well i walked up to the podium and was about to not only be on live tv. But i was also about to represent the whole first years. Oh boy well here goes nothing. "Im standing here not just representing my class nor representing my school. But as a person who had to crawl every single inch to get to here. To sacrifice every thing for the sake of helping those around me. Im standing here as a proud future hero, my dream was always to be a hero. No matter what happens in this tournament i see nothing but amazing future pro heros. Ive been blessed to have this opportunity, no this honor to be studying here with all of you. I know most of us have gone through hell but were all here and we are running at great speed. I not only wish all my peers the best of luck but that i will be coming coming at you with all that i got i intend to win this not only to prove every person who has ever doubted me wrong, but this victory will be in honor of my late mother who sacrificed herself for me to get to where im at." Just with that speech i saw so many tears from my classmates even people from the stadium where crying.

Ochako's POV

Wow Deku you really gave that speech with so much emotion. I nearly started crying man i have to confess to this boy before Mina tries to do anything shady. Or worse the toga chick too. Ugh i cant worry about that now i have to focus on the Sports Festival but still im gonna go hug him, just to return the favor from this morning and maybe...

Izuku's POV

We got Midnight the rated R hero as our umpire for this years tournament along with samentos jusy incase these fights get to chaotic. We had just gone to rhe waiting room to get ready to see what the bracket room i was outside just calming my mind. When Ochako had just appeared infront of me. "Hey Deku. I loved the speech you gave. I really hope you know your mom must be so proud of the man, no the hero you are becoming. I also want to wish you the best luck out there. Ill be routing for you, and hope to face you in the final!." She had said. I just looked at her and gave her a smile and said. "Thanks Ochako you know you are also someone i want to win this for. You are one of my many inspiration for making it this far." I didnt even get to finish when she just ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug, and then kissed my cheek and she just ran and said "Goodluck!" I was just left there a flustered mess and confused on what had just happened. When suddenly Mina had come up to me and said. "MIDORIYA!! YOUR SPEECH WAS AMAZING I WAS CRYING AS YOU MOVED ME TO TEARS! I wanna wish you luck!" She said i started to see her get flusstered and blush while talking to me. "Listen i wanma well i wanna tell you something." She was struggling to say what she wanted to say. When suddenly she hugged me and kissed my cheek and said. "Ive got a big crush on you i really like you." I was just in shock. I didnt know what to say when Ochako had come back and saw what Mina was doing. "MINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO DEKU!' She said while screaming. "Im telling him my feelings thats what. Whats the big deal Ochako?" They were getting heated as the convo had kept going. Just then the first round was already in motion some of the fights where all done with then they announced the who would be fighting next and as if destiny would work in such a bizzare way the next fights were

Ochako vs Mina

Izuku vs Kirishima

Shoto vs Iida

Tokoyami vs Momo

Just with that Mina came back and asked me my response if i felt the same way for her. I replied "Mina im flattered but my heart already has someone, and its not you." She had such a broken look in her face as she was about to cry. She then turned to Ochako and with an angry look she said. "Im going to beat you so bad that by the time im done with you, you wont even see your face right." "Oh im so scared bring it pinky" and with that they stormed off and i was left in such a big confused mess well i better go and get ready for my match. In the first 2 rounds there are different matches going on at the same time. Its bizzare, but what can you do. The whole time since this morning ive been having a bad feeling like someone or something has been watching me. I just shrug it off and head to face off Kirishima and lets say he isnt to happy with me i guess he had a crush on Mina and seeing that had built a fire in him. "LETS GO MIDORIYA IMA ENJOY BEATING YOUR ASS.", "Lets do our best Kirishima! Give me your all!!."

WHAT IS DEKU BAD GUT FEELING COULD HE BE IN DANGER HOW WILL OCHAKO AND MINA'S FIGHT END? WILL OCHKAO FINALLY TELL HER FEELINGS TO DEKU. FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!

AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!!!


	14. Chapter 14 : Sports Festival Act 2

Izuku's POV

Well we already saw some of the people getting eliminated right now they narrowed it down to the last 4 fights i was facing Kirashima and Ochako was Facing Mina. My guess is Kirishima was mad for i guess Mina kissing me? Which im still confused first Ochako then her. Yare yare daze. But either way i have to make quick work of him and get my strategy for not only Shoto but Tokoyami. They were the ones who would be giving me trouble. As i activated OFA Full Cowl at 10 Percent. He just took my blows and punches. As if they weren't anything, it also feels like he every punch every blow its only helping his skin get harder. But as i learned from previous fights he's been his stamina doesnt hold up for long it would have to be a stalemate untill he loses his ability to harden. "MIDORIYA HOW CAN YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS" Kirishima yelled. I didnt know what he ment i was already confused with Ochako and Mina kissing me on the cheek. "What are you talking about? What have i even done?!" I yelled. "You LET MINA KISS YOU YOU KNOW I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER." He yelled at me. "I have no idea why she kissee me!? If anything my feelings are for someone else!" I said to him almost ratting out my feelings about Ochako. He then just stopped yelling walked forward and apologized." Sorry just seeing her do that made me go crazy." He then shook my hand and announced he was done. "Boy Midoriya you really whipped me i was already at my breaking point. One more hit and i coulda been killed by your amazing strength! No hard feelings?" He had said as he told midnight he was done. "Yeah no hard feelings! If anything you might wanna make your intentions know to her. Just get close with her and see how she feels about you." I said as i gave him a friendly pat on the back. I walked away to go prepare for my next match. When i saw Shoto. "Midoriya, looks like you won." "Yeah and i heard you ended Iida with just one blow." "Hmph dont get yourself knocked out before we hit the finals." "You got it just dont be shocked when i win." I said confidently. We saw tokoyami beat Momo, Shoto had gone to comfort her. Now it was Ochako and Mina's Match.

Ochako's POV

Mina and I were going at it she broke down the concrete with her acid. I had used that in my advantage lifting them up with my quirk."LEAVE MIDORIYA TO ME URARAKA. YOU HAVENT MADE A MOVE ON HIM FOR SO LONG. LET HIM BE WITH SOMEONE WHO ISNT SCARED TO SHOW THEIR FEELINGS." She yelled that and it just made my blood boil ive never shown my feelings to him sure, but its cause i didnt know i had them to begin with it. Or i did just ugh all i know is i do now and i will show them more. "SHUT UP MINA IVE MADE A INSEPARABLE BOND WITH HIM. SOMETHING YOU DON'T HAVE. I HAVE HIM MORE THEN YOULL EVER WILL NOW IM TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO BUT IN." I yelled. She slid up to me and hit me with a uppercut. It hurt and i was sent flying quit a bit. But she thought she had it won thats when i released all the boulders on her. She tried to melt all the rocks with acid but her weakness started up and her hands started burning and hurting her. She had no choice but to get hit with the rocks. I had managed to knock her down. When i went up to her I saw tears in her eyes. "Im jealous of you, how can someone like him so amazing so pure like you more then me." Like me? No way he would have feelings for me? Could he? "Uraraka you are lucky dont lose your chance to get him. If i made a move what makes you think no one else will. Stop wasting time and go for him." With that she passed out and i was delared the winner. "Ochako! That was amazing you really had those rocks planned! Good job!" Deku had said that as i ran up to him and hugged him. I really am lucky to have this green cinnamon roll as the guy i love. We just chatted as we watched the rest of the preliminaries. Deku and i as well as Todoroki and Tokoyami are in the semi Finals. Deku was up against Tokoyami and i was against Todoroki. As expected i had lost. But not without a fight i did manage to almost win but in the end his flames and ice were no match. Deku had beat Tokoyami in one swift punch. He managed to out speed dark shadow and jus punch him towards the wall. It was so amazing hes really improved so much. Now the final battle is about to start. When suddenly we see Todoroki just be blown into the stadium. Hes was trying to fight someone. The whole croud was in shock as we start seeing villians appear and everyone was held as hostage if anyone did anything Todoroki would die. I was so scared where could Deku be. Then a guy with a mask in shape of a birds beak came out. Along with Shiguraki and his gang. "Alright ima say it once where is Izuku Midoriya, if you want your pal over here to live please meet us in the middle of the ring. If not we start taking lives." Said the man with the beak mask. Deku had showed up to save Todoroki. "Im right here now wha do you want these people have NO RIGHT TO BE USED AS BAIT FOR ME. IF ITS A FIGHT YOU WANT YOU GOT IT." Deku shouted. I was trembling this guy had just beat Todoroki as powerful as he is being one shotted was really worryingsome. Deku was about to punch the man when Bakugo shot an explosion on him. That sent Deku flying and paralyzed with fear. At the fact he is seeing the guy who murdered his mom in cold blood without any remorse. "DEKU IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET." "Enough Katskui go back we got it from here" said Shiguraki. With that being said he backed away. Deku looked so scared tears on his eyes as he started yelling. He dashed to Katsuki and throw a punch that had sent Katsuki flying into a wall blood coming out of his nose from such impact. Deku then delivered a massive kick to separate the villains from him and Katsuki.

Izuku's POV

I was on adrenaline i just kicked Bakugo in the ribs. "YOU HOW CAN YOU BE HEARTLESS MY OWN MOTHER WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR OBSESSION WITH POWER. NO MORE WILL YOU HAVE THIS POWER OF FEAR ON ME. I WILL BEAT YOU AND SHOW YOU THAT THERE IS NO SHORT CUT IN GAINING POWER. WHEN I BEAT THE LIVING LIGHTS OUT OF YOU I WILL BRING YOU BACK. Thats what friends do... even if you hurt me to the point where i do hate you. I still want you to see that everything is gonna be okay. Because i am here. Katsuki was still conscious and heard everything and as he was about to use another deadly explotion i yelled " DETRIOT SMASH" And punched him to the point of being Knocked out. After that i went for Shiguraki and sent him flyinh to the wall as well. The villain goons came running at me but the pros had showed up and either escorted everyone safely or fought the goons. Everything was getting solved but as i turned to see the guy with the bird mask. "Sorry kid this mission is gonna bring me a lot of street cred for me and my organization and we can use you as a test subject. Youre road ends here."

Ochako's POV

As we were being escorted i saw Deku have a hand stabbed right through his heart. Deku could be dead... no way. Maybe im dreaming. Deku just coughed up blood and lost consciousness. "Mission accomplished lets get out of here." Said Kurogiri. They disappeared with Deku in that guys hand through his chest i ran as fast as i could to get to him but All Might grabbed me and took me to safety. As i was being carried away. The only thing in my mind was Deku you cant be dead... i never got to tell you how much i love you...

HAS DEKU DIED. WHERE DID THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS GO? WHO ARE THE NEW VILLAINS FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER

AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA


End file.
